Many processes for manufacturing of semiconductor devices, photovoltaics, displays, and so on are performed in destructive RF environments that are capable of damaging electronic components. Traditionally, the electrical components that control the processes are located outside of the destructive RF environments, with RF filters disposed between these electrical components and lines going into the RF environment. However, this causes there to be a separate filter for each of the electrical components (e.g., a separate filter for each switch that switches on and off a heating element disposed within the destructive RF environment). As the number of electrical components used to control elements within the destructive environment increase, the number of filters likewise increases. Such filters are typically expensive and large.